Roommates
by FaithLogic
Summary: AU Faith and Buffy are Roommates! Takes place in season 4 after Angel left, when they both go to college.
1. Hope

Chapter 1

(suggest listening to Pink: Raise Your Glass and Don't Let Me Get Me)

There is a new band the the Bronze tonight. At the mic stood a brunette girl with her eyes looking at the ground. The guitarist starts off acoustically in a kind of playful beat, and then the drummer comes in after wards setting the tempo of the song, while the brunette tapped her foot to the rhythm with the song.

Right right (the singer looks up into the crowd) turn off the lights  
>We gunna lose our minds tonight, What's the dealio?<br>I love when its all too much 5 AM turn the radio up where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
>Call me up if you a gangsta'<br>Don't be fancy  
>Just get dancey<br>Why so serious?

(she starts lightly head banging and shouts in the mic)  
>SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG<br>IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS  
>ALL MY UNDER DOGS! WE WILL NEVER BE, NEVER BE<br>ANYTHING BUT LOUD AND NITTY GRITTY DIRTY LITTLE FREAKS!

Thinking out loud, "Wow she is good."

"Yeah..." Willow watches in surprise.

"Like really good." Xander echoes.

In those first few words we notice everyone in the bronze go up to the stage like it's a concert instead of a dance floor. Even the people outside who heard the music start heading in to see who it was. The singer looks up and randomly find my eyes through the crowd. Not knowing what else to do I smile at her. After a few seconds of looking at each other I broke the connection, looking around to see if anybody else saw what happened. Nobody did thank goodness. "Hey guys I'll be back; I'm going to get a drink." Willow and Xander absentmindedly mutter their okay while still in awe of the person on stage.

* * *

><p>The line at the bar took forever. It was so crowded people were all pressed against each other. It was getting annoying because of the body heat everyone gave off. Even sexy people couldn't get a drink right away because they were stuck in the crowd. When I finally returned back to the concert the band was taking a short 5 minute break.<p>

"Wonder if they are a touring band or if they are new in town?" Xander questions.

"Don't know?" I look around and notice the fourth member of the group was missing. "Hey Will, where's Oz?"

She frowns, "Tonight's a fool moon so he is in his cage. Wish he could be here, he likes bands like this."

"Oh that sucks. He's totally missing the Bronze show of the century!"

Willow hits Xander's shoulder.

"Ow what was that for?" Xander looked confused.

"Boyfriend. Boyfriend's band." She pointed to herself. "Fan of boyfriend's band."

"Oh come on Will, you and I both know this band kicks BUTT!"

She rolls her eyes at him while I stand there laughing at them.

The band came back on stage, getting ready to play again.

"Hey Sunnydale!" The singer said into the mic, "Are we having a good time tonight!" The crowd cheers loudly causing the singer to laugh. "Okay good! I just want to take a moment to formally introduce you to our band… GOING NOWHERE!" The crowd cheers even louder, making her laugh even more. She has a great laugh. "I also want to introduce my band mates, the real music makers."

She walks over to the guitarist and he starts playing. "This here, our guitarist, is Tommy." He plays various licks on his guitar as the crowd cheers him on.

She walks towards the guy on the drum set, show casing him off. "Over hear the guy who keeps us all in rhythm with each other, the drummer: DANNY!" He did a solo of his own, impressing many of ladies in the audience.

"And last, BUT not least is our bass man, Tedooooo...", he starts doing a slow solo slowly on his bass guitar and then its like electric hit him and he starts going crazy on the bass showing off his mad skills.

"And me", the brunette surprisingly looks at me and smiled. "I'm Hope." The crowd starts cheering loudly, causing her to laugh again.

"Okay okay, shhhhhh, don't you guys want to hear me sing again?" They cheer even louder. "I thought so. I wrote this song in high school, and it's become one of my favorites." With that cue the guitarist starts playing.

Never win first place, I don't support the team  
>I can't take direction, and my socks are never clean<br>Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
>I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin' right<p>

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
>I can't take the person starin' back at me<p>

I'm a hazard to myself  
>Don't let me get me<br>I'm my own worst enemy  
>Its bad when you annoy yourself<br>So irritating  
>Don't wanna be my friend no more<br>I wanna be somebody else

Hope looked like she was in her own little world up there on the stage. Her eyes closed getting lost in the song. She looked gorgeous. After the band finished up their set for the night, the DJ turned off the stage lights and blasted music over the speakers while the Bronze went back to business as usual.

"Hey I think we should go guys. We all have to get up pretty early tomorrow so we can move." Willow reminds them.

"Yeah I think I'll just skip out on that, you all don't need a man there to help you guys move." Xander snickers.

Willow flicks Xander on the arm.

"OWW!" Rubbing his arm.

"Yes we do, and no you are not going to stay here and meet that singer. I saw how you were looking at her." The red head shook her head.

I start laughing at them. "You guys act like an old married couple," shaking my head.

"Woah woah woah, I think that's pressing it a little too far." He jokes draping his arms around me and Willow as we exit the building.


	2. Who Are You?

Who Are You?

It's the morning of the big move into the dorms! Our first year of college everything brand stinkin new, new sheets, new bathroom supplies, new rugs, curtains, basically everything is new, well except for the clothes. Me and Xander helped Willow move in all her boxes first and then afterwards we moved my stuff in. Willow and I weren't lucky enough to get a dorm room together, but at least we're on the same floor. The red head's roommate already moved in, she's kind of a smarty pants like Willow, but more geekier if there is such a thing. My roommate hasn't arrived yet. Willow left after we got all the boxes moved into my dorm to go organize her stuff in her room. I was busy organizing my things while Xander was lying in my bed throwing a ball in the air and catching it. When I finished I lied down opposite of Xander.

"So what are you planning on doing while we are at school?"

"Ummm, I'm not to sure yet. Maybe do a little traveling, gabling, OOOoooo maybe I can be a male escort, wanna hire me?"

I laugh.

"Okay I'll take that as a no."

"I'm sure you'll be a great escort."

"Oooooo maybe I'll be a fisherman? Buy a boat with my imaginary money and eat fish every night and even sell fish! How does that sound?"

"I'm sure you will be awesome in whatever you decide to do."

Knock Knock Knock

Looking to see who it is, "Hey Willow."

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the bookstore to buy our school books?" Willow said cheerfully.

"Sure. You coming Xander?"

"Naw I think I'm going to go home and try to figure out what to do with the rest of my life, I'll catch you guys later. If anything comes up, like of the bumpy forehead, sharp teeth kind, just holler at me and I'll be here as fast as lightning to get in the way."

I give him a look, "Don't say that, you are never in the way, but we will call you."

"Okay, see you ladies later." He gets up and heads for the door.

"You are really excited about book shopping aren't you?"

The red head nods eagerly.

* * *

><p>I'm on my stomach towards the foot of the bed while my legs are near the pillows, trying to write in my diary. Yes I do still have a diary and I write in it every so often. This was the perfect time too, I'm alone, nobody to bother me, I'm not too busy, and nothing really to do until sunset. <em>Maybe I should get my folders set up for classes or something, but later. What's Giles doing, since he not a librarian anymore and he's since he's still living in Sunnydale? What does he do with his down time? Gosh that singer last night... I thought I made a connection with her, but I'm not really sure. Maybe it was my imagination, she was pretty hot though. Buffy what are you talking about? You aren't gay. But girls CAN judge other girls hotness. Right…?<em>

"Hey babe, is this the room?"

Looking up, I'm momentarily distracted from my thoughts. I look up and see Hope standing there looking at me.

Hope didn't answer.

"Earth to Faith…?"

"Oh… uhhh yeah, just put that box next to the empty bed."

He walks into the room holding a huge box that blocks his view from where he is going. I'm surprised he didn't trip on anything. He set the box down next to the bed, turns around, and sees me on the other bed. "Oh hey!"

Smiling at him, "Hey."

He put out his hand. "I'm Jake, your," He points at Faith "Room mate's boyfriend."

I take his hand and shake it, "I'm Buffy."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah."

"That's a unique name."

"I know, tell that to my mother." Jake chuckles at my response.

When he looks at Faith she was still standing in the door way. "Okay well I'm going to get the rest of your stuff. Be back in a few." He walks out the dorm room.

I notice the guitar Faith is carrying as a book bag and the suit case she's dragging behind her. "So you are my new roomie?"

"Yes mam I am."

"I have a weird question to ask or more questions," I pause for a second thinking how I'm going to phrase these questions without sounding to stalkery. "Are you in a band? And... did your band play at the Bronze last night?" Asking the questions quickly.

Faith laughs, "Yes and yes."

"I thought your name was Hope?"

"That's my stage name. She put out her hand. My real name is Faith, nice to meet you ummm… Buffy? Right?"

"Yeah my name is Buffy."

Faith smirks.

"Yes it's a weird name I know. I've heard it all several times before. Got any new original jokes I haven't heard yet?"

"Nope not really, I think its a nice name though."

"Why thank you. I barely ever hear that. Like ever." They both smile, "So are you new in town here? Cause I haven't seen you around before."

"Born and raised from Boston where my boyfriend is from. Then I decided to come follow him."

Jake came back with a HUGE suit case and a box lying against the extended handle bar. "I can't believe there is no elevator here… freshmen dorms suck." He makes his way to lie down in Faith's bare bed. "I gotta rest for a few seconds before I go back and get the last box."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll go get it." Faith left instantly to go get the last box.

I notice Jake resting and let him rest for a few minutes in silence, but deciding it was a little awkward to not make conversation... "So how long have you and Faith been going out?"

He slowly opened his eyes and saw me looking at him. "We've been on and off for about 2 years now. More on when we see each other of course. Why? You interested?" He wiggles his eye brows and smiles. "I can probably fit you in some time." He said jokingly. At least I think he said it jokingly.

"Haha nooo thank you." I change the subject quickly, since he seemed to be hitting on me. "So are you part of her band too?"

"Nope I'm just a groupie. And I advertise for them and sometimes book their concerts. You should listen to her band some day."

"Oh I've heard them, from the Bronze last night."

"They rocked there, right!"

"Yup they sure did."

Faith came back, putting the big box next to her bare bed. She notices her boyfriend and Buffy bonding.

"Hey now Buff. Better not be stealin my boyfriend now, you're exactly his type you know." She said lightheartedly.

I feel my eyes go wide. "What? No. Never! And he is sooo totally not my type."

"Psh I'm everyone's type."

"Not mine."

"Oh yeah? What's your type then?"

"The non-cocky kind." They all laughed.

"I'm only cocky because I got the hottest woman on campus." He wraps his arms around Faiths hips and pulls her back onto his lap.

That comment made the brunette smile and kiss his cheek.

I felt the green eyed monster having no idea where it came from, maybe its a lack of a boyfriend since my boyfriend was a vampire and it would have never worked out. I guess I miss the contact of being close to some one. I don't know what it was, so I decided to leave. "I'm going to catch you guys later."

"Ok see you later."

"It was nice meeting you Buffy." Jake called out.

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p>Me and Willow walk through a new cemetery near the college, waiting for vamps to make themselves known.<p>

"Oh my gosh you will not believe who my roommate is."

"…Cordelia?"

"Nope... I heard she moved to LA the week after graduation."

"Oh really? Guess she is really going for that star thing." The red head's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh its… your MOM!" She started giggling.

"Ummm... No don't even kid about that."

"Who then?"

"Faith… aka Hope."

"Hope Hope Hope…?" Willow was trying to figure out where she heard that name before. When she realizes it her eyes were like saucers. "The singer from that band last night?"

I nod in response.

The red head laughs, "You soooooo can't let Xander find out, unless you want him hanging around more often and stalking you guys."

I start to laugh too when all of a sudden I feel a tingle. Looking around the cemetery I alert my patrolling mate. "There is a vamp near, watch your back."

Willow held her stake in her hand. "Watching."

I feel and spot the humanly looking vamp walking.

"Well well, lookie what I've come across here. You better be careful little girl you might get molested out here or even worse." His face vamps out with his pointy smile.

"Gasp are you the big bad wolf that's oh so famous here?"

He narrows his eyes, growls at me, and runs towards me.

"Thank god I don't have to run after you. You are making it too easy."

I throw a right hook at his face causing his nose to bleed. He holds his nose like he it's hurting. "You're going to pay for that bitch."

I sweep his legs from under him, causing him to fall on the floor. I straddle the dangerous vamp in between my legs, with a stake ready in hand,. "Say bye bye." The vamps look scared for a second, right before my stake comes down on him. "At least the kill was fast." The body disappeared into a pile of dust under her. She got up and dusted herself off. Turning towards the red head, "Okay Wills, I think its time for us to go. It's already one in the morning."

"Oh good! I was going to suggest we go back too."

They both laugh.

* * *

><p>Walking into my dorm room around 1:30 I find Faith strumming on her guitar. She's wearing a tank top while the rest of her is under the covers, and there's a notepad in front of her with scribbled down words on it. "Hey… You're still up?"<p>

"Oh yeah I am. Just trying to get a song out. I write best at night for some reason."

"That's cool. Wanna serenade me?" I smile angelically.

"Nope…I don't sing for people unless a song is done. And this one is not done."

"Hmmmm... Okay then." I grab my pj's and prance into the bath room in a good mood. I have no idea where my good mood is coming from, maybe its from slaying that vamp. Noooo I don't get in good moods when I'm slaying, hunry and horny yes, but not really a good chipper mood which I am right now. Maybe its that Faith is my room mate and I wasn't expecting it? I don't know. A few minutes later I come out wearing flannels.

Faith smiles at her. "Nice jammies."

"You like?" I twirl modeling for her.

"Oh yeah." Faith wiggles her eye brows and laughs.

I'm not sure if Faith is flirting or just joking around. So I assume the latter one. "Hey don't be making fun of my sushi pjs now."

"I said I liked them, I'm not making fun, well sort of..." She cracks up. "I think they are cute, for you."

"Oh... well thanks. It's late so I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Turning off the light on my side of the room, I lay in bed perfectly still.

* * *

><p>It's been half an hour since trying to close my eyes and I still haven't fallen asleep, it's probably because of the adrenaline that is still running through my body. I know Faith still isn't asleep cause I can hear her shuffling stuff around. I haven't heard a peep or a strum out of her since I came in the room.<p>

"You are still awake."

_Crap…_ but I don't response.

"Buuuuufffffffyyyyyy…. OOOOHHhhhHHhhHh BUFFFYYY WUFFFYYYY TUUUFFFFFFYYYY…. Who's pretending to sleep, but I can still see your fast breathing which tells me you aren't sleeeeeeeeeeeeping."

I sigh, "Fine, you win. I can't go to sleep."

"I knew it." Faith was on a role with her song so far and didn't want to stop too much longer. "Okay you can listen, but you have to promise me you won't say anything about it at all until I say it is officially finished. I have to say the words 'OFFICIALLY FINISHED' okay?"

"Okay." I smile to myself and close my eyes.

She continues strumming on her guitar, trying to ignore me being in the same room.

Strum: I can be better…

Strum: I'll do anything….

Strum: Please don't leave…


	3. Forgetting About 'Nothing'

Sorry it took me so long. I've had a really busy summer. Hopefully I'll update soon! And thanks for all the lovely comments. They encourage me to write more. :) BTW I'm still trying to figure out this FanFiction site. Its best to check out the story the day AFTER I post a new chapter. Just so you can get the lines/breaks, title stuff, and everything. Thanks again. :)

* * *

><p>Forgetting About 'Nothing'<p>

It's already 11:30 in the morning and Faith's STILL sleeping. I've already showered, changed, and everything. It's already the middle of the day when is she going to get up? I decide to throw my pajama top at the sleeping brunette, when my top hit her, the only thing the brunette did was move a little. Sooo the next hardest thing I grab is Mr. Gordo, but thinking about it a pillow is much safer, it won't ruin her guitar if my aim is off.

When my pillow hit her face it caused Faith to jumped half way out of her bed, "HOLY FUCK dude!"

Look at her I smile a bit. "Sorry...? Didn't mean to scare you. Your snoring was botherin me..."

Her eyes were wide, "What time is it?"

"11:30"

"Fuck..." I haven't seen anybody move so fast before, Faith stuffed her guitar in her bag, packed up the papers all around her, grabbed some clothes went to the bathroom for 3 minutes changed, and came out, picked up her guitar and binder. "I'll catch you later. I'm late for band practice." And that was it, she was gone.

"Great, now what am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>After going out shopping for new clothes with Willow and her roommate, I come back to my dorm room finding Faith arguing on the phone with someone. I was about to leave Faith with her privacy when noticing a finger from her telling me to wait. Faith looked angry at the floor for a second. "Well go fuck yourself you lying asshole!" She hung up, shook her phone in frustration, and threw it at the floor.<p>

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"Its fine."

"Something happen?"

"Something, but I don't want to talk about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Not believing her, but not wanting to push. "Well... since 'nothing' happened. Want to go to the Bronze? Willow wants to take her roommate there. And I said I would go." Smiling trying to convince her, "It'll be fuuuuun."

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Come on, the best way to forget about 'nothing' is by going out and doing something, like, partying..."

Faith stayed quiet for a bit and after a long pause looked up, "When are we going?"

Flashing a smile, "At 8."

Faith looked at the clock and it was showing 6:12.

"Since you probably take forever getting ready, you can use the bathroom first." The brunette smiled mockingly.

Feigning offended, "I do NOT take for ever. Buuuuuuut... I will take you up on that offer." I smile prancing towards the bathroom door once again.

* * *

><p>Coming out of the bathroom, I'm all ready. I have tight little black dress on showing of my curves, high stilettos, my hair down and just enough make up on. Clearing my throat I wait for Faith to notice me. When that doesn't work, I try it again, but louder.<p>

Faith being the doofis that she is reading a magazine and barely even noticed I was trying to get her attention. When she heard me clearing my throat again, she slowly looked up and then, she looked down like she was checking me out. She looked away pretending she wasn't impressed, "You look good."

I narrow my eyes at her.

"Your eyes just said something else to me."

"You look... great?" Faith said jokingly.

"Ha Ha." Sarcastically.

"Why you all dressed up? You dressing up for someone?"

"Yeah... ermmm..." I think quickly not wanting her to think I dressed up for her. Not that she is anything special I just want to dress up, its fun to dress up and feel sexy every once in a while, "...for myself."

"Uh huh."

"Go get ready, I'll be down the hall at Willow's."

"Yes mam." Faith salutes and jumps into the shower.

* * *

><p><span>Already At the Bronze<span>

"Want something to drink? I can go get us something." Faith asks.

"Um, a water."

"No its okay." The other two responded.

"I meant something alcoholic." the brunette laughs at me. "You dork."

"Oh", I start getting nervous. "I've never drank before..."

"There is a first time for everything." Faith smiled as she walked away.

"You are looking extra nice today Buff. Who did you dress up for?" Willow mocked.

"I dressed up for myself. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Only because you act all quiet and shy around Faith. It's almost like you're nervous to be around her or something."

I whine, "I'm not nervous okay?"

"Here I brought you something fruity." Faith hands over the drink.

"Thanks." I smell it first then take a sip. Making a distasteful face, "It tastes funny."

"You'll get use to it." She put her shot on the table. "I'm gunna get all sweaty and try to forget about 'nothing'." She winked at me and left towards the dance floor.

"What's with the 'nothing'?" Willow asked.

"I think she was having a fight with her boyfriend or something, or maybe her band mate? I'm not really to sure, but she had a fight with someone."

"You didn't ask?"

"I did, but she wouldn't say so I didn't want to push."

"Oh... SHE'S SO COOL. I think I'm her new stalker." The red head said as she tried to change the subject. They all laughed.

"Who is she?" Lisa asked.

"She has a band. We saw them..." Buffy looked at Willow "Two nights ago? We thought she was going to suck like all the other bands do in the Bronze, but she has an awesome voice. An awesome sexy voice."

Willow hit Buffy. "Buffy!"

"What? Her voice IS sexy come on Wills you gotta admit."

"Yeah..." Willow turned red and they all laughed.

I turn towards the dancing crowd watching Faith getting lost in the music. She always looks sexy especially tonight with her skin tight leathers and a top that reveals just enough to turn any guy on.

"So why are you at this club if you aren't going to dance?" I hear a deepish voice asking from behind me.

I turn to see a big but fit jock. "Lets go dance then, I've been itching for a dance, but haven't got a chance to yet. Hey I'll catch you guys later." I grab the jock's hand and pull him to the dance floor, on the way I spot Faith forgetting about her 'nothing' to the techno music.

"I'm Henry."

"What?"

The music was so loud, he had to yell into my ear, "I'm Henry." So I could hear him.

"Oh, I'm Buffy."

"Interesting name."

"So everyone says."

The only reason why a total stranger would ask her to dance is because he thought she was hot, and she totally knew it. She thought he was hot too. She swayed her hips and gave him an innocently seductive look, only because she knew what it would do to him. He turned her around and pulled her hips into him and in return she pressed into his back. "You go to the college?"

"I just started there."

"Freshman?"

"Yeah..."

"You don't look like one."

"Thanks... You go there too?"

"Yeah I'm a Junior. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Probably."

They danced without words for a while. She knew other people were watching them, so she wanted to give them all a show, her own hands ran over her body as her hips swayed with the beat of the techno music. He lifted her hands to the air and slid his hands up and down the sides of her body. That's the only thing he knows how to do she thought. He was kind of a lame dancer, but at least he's trying. Thank goodness the song ended up changing into a slower song. He turned her around to face him. "This is better, I don't really know how to dance to that kind of music."

I smile "Really?"

"Yeah..." He said embarrassingly. For some reason this reminded her of Angel, the slow dancing and his tallness and her looking up at him, and his lack of dance skills. The only thing missing was he wasn't at all dark and mysterious.

"Do you come here regularly?"

"When my life gives me the chance."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I'm busy... and..."

"No I meant I'm busy too so I know what you mean."

"Oh..." I blushed at the misunderstanding and started laughing at myself which I think he thought was cute? He presses me against him, trying to get closer, and I allow him to do it. Out of the corner of my eye though, I notice the brunette downing a couple of shots by the bar. I debate in my head whether to go to the bar and stop Faith before she gets too drunk. "Hey Henry..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go do some damage control. Maybe we can dance later?"

"Yeah. Just come get me, I'll be playing pool."

"Okay."

I walk over to the drinking brunette who has unlimited drinks at the bar, "Having fun?"

"Not really."

"Oh... where's Willow and Lisa?"

"They found guys to dance with. You all found guys to dance with." She said enviously.

"Well... I'm suddenly free," I tug at her hand. "Come on, dance with me."

"Nuh uh uh..." She pulled back, "Here drink this."

I give her a look.

"Just drink it. I promise it won't kill you."

Frowning, I downed it fast.

"Gak, was that poison? That definitely tasted like poison... Oh god you poisoned me!"

She laughed, "It didn't kill you. Did it?"

"No," She put another drink in front of me.

I eyed it, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Maybe... people like you are easier to be with when they are drunk."

"Says who?"

"Says me, now drink."

"I hafta warn you, I don't know how I act when I'm drunk."

"Don't worry babe, I'll take care of you." She winked.

"You better, cause I know where you live."

"Well duh." We both laugh.

Sighing, I drank the other strong shot.

"One more..." She put another shot in front of me.

"Faith..."

"Last one I promise. For meeeeeeee..." Faith gave me her puppy eyed face.

I rolled my eyes, held my breath, and bottom uped the last one.

"That a girl. Soooo... what were you and that beefstick talking about?"

Raising an eyebrow, "You were watching?"

"Well yeah, you guys were in the way of the other dancers."

"Why you jealouuuuuussss?"

"Psh you crazy?"

"Go ahead pretend you aren't jealous..."

"You guys were talking about me. Weren't you?"

"Hahahaha... no. Cocky, but you'd like that huh?"

"Well then what were you talking about?"

"We weren't talking about much, it was loud on the dance floor and I found out he goes to our school... and... woooah..." The alcohol hit Buffy suddenly and she started feeling dizzy, woozy, and sweaty. "Wooooo... I think, I'm buzzed."

Faith laughs, "You are"

"You can tell?"

"Yeah, you're leaning on me more for support."

"Oh... sorry."

"It's okay. I told you I would take care of you."

I felt a smack on my butt, "Okay, let's go dance now." The brunette pulled on my hand to get me on the dance floor.

"You were waiting for me to get buzzed?"

"Yup. Like I said people like you are easier to be with when they drink."

She twirled me around, and I felt like I kept on spinning.

"I think I gave you too much to drink," she laughed a little.

"Nooooope... This feels really good. Is this what it's like being high?"

"Its similar."

"You know?"

"Yeah."

They started dancing close, pressed against each other. She felt Faith's arms holding her up, then she felt something on her ear and started laughing because it was tickling her.

* * *

><p>The next thing Buffy knew, she woke up in her bed with different clothes on.<p> 


	4. Boring!

The link down there is suppose to say, youtube! Just letting you all know. :)

* * *

><p>Boring!<p>

Faith's POV

"I came later than usual and you guys STILL aint ready?"

"You came..." They all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We figured that was the reason why you were late."

I narrow my eyes at the three of them, "Shut up. And get fucking ready!"

I sit on the couch waiting for them. They usually take a while to get set up. They have to tune their guitars, the drummer has to set up his drum set. I'm getting bored to... My mind drifts to Jake again... _How the fuck does he expect me to not get mad when a GIRL answers his fucking phone. Especially if you have a girlfriend and especially if your girlfriend doesn't know many people in this stupid town. Ugghhh... I'm so fucking pissed at him. God I sound like such a pansy ass girl. FUCK...!_ _Well, at least I know Buffy and her friends, they give me a break from him. Buffy and what she was saying to me last night_, chills run through me, she _was all sexy in that tight dress. Yes I noticed everything about that dress, the shortness, the way it clung to her body._ _I noticed other things too like the way she moved, the way her perfume floated in the air... I think she dressed up for me, but I can't be to sure. She said she liked my dimples and thought they were cute. Ha-ha she is the cute one. I'd totally tap that. Hey maybe since I'm almost single I'll get a chance to do her. But wait. What if it turns out bad and she wants to switch rooms or something. Maybe I shouldn't? I don't know... FUCK... great now I'm horny._"You guys almost ready?"

"Yeah, let me just tighten this. Aaaaaaaaand I'm ready!" Danny calls out.

"Okay cool. So we are doing Boring. I'll count you guys down to 4... Ready?"

They all nod.

Boring By Pink .com/watch?v=VUZ23QyfnAA

"Ah 1, 2, 3, 4." They start playing. "Stop guys. Come in TOGETHER." They all eye each other again. "And get your minds out of the gutter, we gotta practice." I shake my head, "Okay let's try this again. 1, 2, 3, 4"

This time around they came in together. The drummer beating hard on his drum set while barely hearing the guitar in the background. The drummer slams the cymbals and stops while I start dancing around in the front. The guitarist starts a tiny mini solo,  
>"Uh That's Hot" then the drums come back in.<p>

"IIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's Tasty, It's like a cupcake  
>Its cotton candy, It melts in your mouth.<br>And lately I've been getting hunger pains,  
>when you lick your lips, when you check me out."<p>

"Fast Car... BORING  
>Girlfriend... BORING<br>Got Money? ... BORING  
>Noo - oh - oh - oh"<p>

"Hot friends ... BORING  
>Rock band ... BORING<br>Not in-terested?  
>No Tha-ank you."<p>

The drums and guitar come back in together just like in the beginning.

"If you want me, You're gonna have to catch me  
>If you wanna touch my whoa - oa - oa.<br>And if you catch me, You're gonna have to show me  
>How bad you really want my whoa - oa - oa."<p>

The band keeps playing while Jake comes in. I'm so bitter towards him at that moment that I stop singing. The band notices I'm not singing, so they stop.

"Get out." I say filled with anger.

"No."

"Get out!"

"No..."

"Fine." I pick up my leather jacket and leave the band room dramatically, slamming the door behind me.

"What the fuck dude. What did you do to piss her off?" Danny asked all annoyed, "I got up early for this dumb ass practice."

"Nothing." He leaves the room also, running outside to catch up. He stops in front of me so that I stop. "Don't leave the band practice, go back in there."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do."

We both just look at each other for a second in an awkward silence.

"I got you guys a gig in LA." He stood there waiting for a reaction. _What is he waiting for? Me to go yay?_"Okay fine then, I'm gonna go. But I want to talk to you, and since I can't reach you on your phone..."

Duh dumbass I threw it after I hung up on you.

He stood there waiting for me to tell him what to do. Since I still don't say anything walks off pissed.

I walk back to practice and found the band packing up their gear. "You guys want to practice still?"

"No"

"Well then we wont be ready for the gig Jake got us in LA."

It takes them a second to register what I just said. "Wait... what?"

"He got us a gig and just told me."

"When's the date?"

"I don't know I didn't ask. Can one of you ask him?"

"You and Jake fighting?"

"I don't know, I'm just mad and I don't want to talk to him."

"Okay shhhhh... I'm calling him." He pushes the speaker so we can all hear.

"Yo what up Tommy?"

"Nothin much. What's been goin on?"

"You mean with Faith." I roll my eyes when I hear that.

"No... and she can hear you by the way."

"Aw shit..."

"I meant about the gig. You said we have a gig?"

"Oh yeah yeah. In LA. You guys are opening for another band. They want about 5 songs from you guys. Can you guys do that?"

"Yeah man we have a list of songs to choose from. Thanks to Faith here. What day do they want us?"

"This week on Wednesday."

"Okay sounds cool. Just called you for that. We gunna hang out later?"

"Yeah just call me."

"Okay, good luck with Faith dude."

"Thanks..."

"Later."

"Yeah later."

Click.

"WOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! Our second official gig!" Tommy yells.

"I'm sooo stoked!" Tedo says excitedly.

"Dude, you're so lame the word stoked is over." Tommy shakes his head.

"No its not. I'm reviving it." He retorts

"Okay boys..." Faith shakes her head, "Soooo... what five songs are we gunna pick?" I ask the rest of the band.

"Well, how do we want to represent ourselves?" Danny asks.

"What makes you feel good?"

"I guess upbeat songs..."

"Soooo... fast upbeat songs." I reply. "I really don't want to go up there being all emo. Not ready for that yet."

"Yeah true. Not until we are well known." Tedo replies

"So Raise You're Glass should be one." Tommy responds.

"Boring?" Tedo guesses.

"Yeah I like that song." Danny agrees. "How about Get This Party Started?"

"No, I want to save that only for Saturdays." I say.

"Okay, ummm..." Danny thinks. "Bad influence?"

"Yeah that song is cool." replies Tommy.

"And Trouble, cause I like that song." I smile. "Cause I Can is another party song but its little boring... We can stick a little bit of a serious song in the line up, show off our serious side and go with Don't Let Me Get Me."

"Yeah, I like that, since it shows a sensitive side to us and how we relate to ordinary people." Tedo agrees.

"Okay so we'll start off with Trouble, then Boring then..."

"Bad Influence!"

"Then Don't Let Me Get Me and we will finish with So Raise Your Glass. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Sounds awesome! So, let's get practicing lady and gentlemen."

* * *

><p>Knock Knock Knock<p>

I look at the door thinking its Jake, I really don't want to face him right now. So I ignore it hoping he thinks I went somewhere.

* * *

><p>Buffy comes back sometime around 4.<p>

"Hey B!"

"Hey what's up?"

"How was your day?"

"It was good, we went to go see an old teacher of ours."

"Really?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes really. We were close in high school. He is like a father figure especially to me, since my dad isn't around anymore."

"Oh that sucks I'm sorry."

"No its okay, he left me and my mom to rot. Anyway how was your day?"

"Don't even ask, it was filled with drama, but with the drama came the good news we got."

"And that's?"

"We got a gig!"

"No way! Not at the Bronze again, right? They don't usually book bands more than 4 times a month."

"No not at the Bronze. In LA. Want to come you can sit in the front seat while I drive and we can stick the boys in the back."

"You guys spending the night over there?"

"No we have to get back for classes."

"Then yeah, I'll go."

"Fuck yeah! AWESOME!"

"Oh, can Willow and her roommate come? I don't want to feel like a loser by myself in the crowd."

"Sure."

"And Xander?"

"Who's Xander?"

"He is our high school friend. He is Willow and mine's best friend."

"Yeah the more the merrier."

"Cool..." Buffy responds. "So... what happened last night? PLEASE tell me I didn't make a fool of myself...?"

Faith chuckles.

Buffy had dread written all over her face. "Oh please... nooooo..."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember is us drinking and you trying to get me drunk and then us dancing, then everything blurred after that. I mean, I remember bits and pieces, but that's it..."

"Oh we just went home after bout an hour and a half of dancing." _And you said some pretty funny stuff which was making me hot.  
><em>  
>"That's it...?"<p>

Knock Knock Knock

Buffy turns and looks at the door. "Great timing..." She said sarcastically, "Coming!" She yells for the person to hear her. I chuckled remembering what the guys were laughing about during practice. She swings the door open she sees Jake. "Hey Jake how you doin?"

"I'm good. Is Faith around? I need to talk to her."

"Yeah she's here." She opens the door wider so Jake can see me. "...And now I'm leaving. Byes!" Turning around she grabs her bag on the bed and waves good bye.

I wait till she leaves and for Jake to fully come into my room, shutting the door.

"Who the fuck was that girl who answered your phone?"

"Oh the girl you yelled at?" He glares.

"Yeah the girl I yelled at!" _Cause I had a right to._

"She picked up the phone cause I went to the bathroom really fast. She figured since it said girlfriend I wouldn't want to miss it. AND she is my RA. She was doing the dorm checklist."

"Oh..." I feel slightly guilty being so paranoid and suspicious, but I feel like there is still something there that is missing.

"Yeah "OH'. Faith you've got insecurity issues or something."

"You know what you don't know anything about me anymore. Not since you moved here to go to college. So I wouldn't be saying shit since you don't know shit."

He sighs, "Look. I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry a random girl picked up my phone. I'm sorry I got you worried."

"And...?"

"And... I'm sorry I'm so handsome that you find it impossible to not forgive me?" He flashes a dashing smile.

I narrow my eyes. _Fuck that I have my reasons why I'm insecure._ "You're supposed to say, I'm sorry I was a player in the past. I'm sorry I made you insecure, I'm sorry I put all this doubt into your mind. And I promise not to be a player anymore because you are now here."

"Oh yeah… that too." He flashes another dashing smile.

I roll my eyes, "Get out, before I shove you out."

"Faith..."

His phone started ringing. Tommy flashed on the screen.

"Hey, I'm talking to Faith right now... Ok... Yeah I'll be there later... Thanks."

He looked at me. "I'm not leaving till you say you forgive me."

"..."

"Come on."

"You have to give me time to get over it. It's not like it happens instantly."

"Okay, so I'll call you tomorrow?"

"I don't have a phone."

"Oh, right... ummm... I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay babe." He leans in and kisses me on the cheek. "Later sexy." He gives me a smile and opens the door to leave.


	5. I Disturb My Town

Shoutouts! To lilbit1016 :)

* * *

><p>I Disturb My Town<p>

Faith's POV

"No attorneys  
>To plead my case<br>No orbits  
>To send me into outta space<br>And my fingers  
>Are bejeweled<br>With diamonds and gold  
>But that ain't gonna help me now"<p>

"I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I disturb my town<br>I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town"<p>

My band is blasting away behind me, jammin to the first song. They are doing such a great job. I hope there is some kind of recording company out there to sign a record deal or something, cause man we sound good.

"You think your right  
>But you were wrong<br>You tried to take me  
>But I knew all along<br>You can take me  
>For a ride<br>I'm not a fool out  
>So you better run and hide"<p>

I look up and I see her. Her and her blonde hair. I mean its really hard to see her cause there is lights all up in my face and I can barely see anything except for the first 5 rows of people, but some how, by some miracle of the day I see her. She is surrounded by her friends.

"I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town<br>I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town"<p>

Then I see a guy stand up right next to the blonde, bobbing his head up and down. He whispers something in her ear and she laughs. _Mother Fucker's gunna die!_I look closer to get a better look at his face and realize it's the guy from the club.

I continue to sing until we finish our last song. "We have a table on your way out so if you guys like us, we are selling T-shirts with our names on them, which took us all night to make." I laugh, "And we have CD's for sale with more songs, it's only for the short break of course. Then we gotta get back because school is a fucker." I hear someone in the crowd say WOOOOOHHH! That makes me laugh. "So we are Going Nowhere," I hold up a peace sign. "Peace."

Walking to the side of the stage I can hear my band mate's wooting for playing in LA.

"That was frickin AWESOOOOOOOOMMMMEEEE!"

"DUDE that was the SHIT!"

"I can't believe we just went up there and sang all those song..."

I look at them all thanking god that we didn't mess up noticeably.

"And you woman, you were the hottest thing in the room! Not that we could see anybody else, but..." Tobe starts humping me.

I shove him. "Git off.. ass..." I stick my tongue at him and we all laugh.

* * *

><p>I push my way through the crowd shoving people out of the way to find Buffy. I tap her on her shoulder and say into her ear, "Hey sexy!"<p>

She turns... "FAITH!" She practically jumps into my arms.

I laugh, "That's my name don't wear it out." then wink at her.

"You guys are sooooo good!"

"Awwwww stop making me blush."

She gave me a look and said, "Shut up" sarcastically.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you have a ride back? Cause we are leaving already."

"Oh I can take her back." The guy from the club the other night was standing near by listening to our convo.

"Oh..." I look at him and smile. "Really? Great...!" I roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah..." He looked at me weird along with Buffy.

_Fuck..._

"Yeah he can take me back, I think we might stay a little longer cause they are enjoying this and I'm the one who dragged them out here."

"Okay, soooo I'll see you at our place."

She looked into my eyes and smiled with a shy blush on her face. "Okays, byes..." her hand slide against my arm for a second which made chills run through my body.

"Later."

* * *

><p>We get back and I unpack my stuff. Its 2 in the morning and I'm still wide. I end up laying in the bathtub fantasizing about Buffy. She is so hot and perfect, I end up feeling myself. I close my eyes, feel my body, picturing Buffy, my hands slowly slide down and pinch my nipples. I take a breath in cause it gives me chills and feels really good. I slowly draw circles down my body to my shaved area... <em>I wonder if she shaves...? Actually I don't really care as long as she makes those noises that drive me crazy.<em> My fingers reach my pussy. I push one finger in, once I feel my wetness, I push two more fingers in and start rocking my body to a rhythm. All of a sudden I hear a knock on the door. _SHIT!_

"Faith... I'm sorry, but... I HAVE TO PEEEEEEEE! ...Can I come in?"

I stay quiet at first not knowing what to say.

"Hello?"

"Oh uhhhh... yeahh... yeah... just give me a second."

"You can stay in the tub, I just really..."

"Yeah come in." I hear the door swing open and a body run in as fast as lightning. Some pants drop and she is peeing.

"OMG you have no idea how long I've been holding that." I chuckle hoping to god that she doesn't smell anything. "Thanks..."

"No problem." I hear her flush, then the faucet water, and next she is exiting the door. _FUCK now I can't finish cause she was in here and if she hears me then she will really think I'm a slut._ I get up turn the shower on and finish soaping up my body. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. _Damn it... I forgot to get clothes._ _Oh well._ I open the door with just the towel wrapped around me. I look at her and she looks at me in my towel. "I know I know. I forgot clothes." I go through my dresser looking for something to wear. _Found a tee. Found some undies. Woop!_ I drop my towel and pull on my undies and t-shirt. I was hoping to give her a little bit of a show, "Mmmmhhh... clean laundry always smells good." I turn around and see her reading a magazine. _Damn it..._

"Huh?" She looks up at me looking all innocent.

"Oh I just said clean laundry always smells good."

"Yeah they do. I love it when my mom does it and I just sit in the warmness of the clothes afterward." She has a smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's the best!" We both laugh.

I bend down to pick up my towel, trying to give her a show again, and hang it over the foot of my bed. I turn around to look at her, and she is STILL looking at the magazine. _I'm getting the green eyed monster over a magazine...  
><em>  
>I watch her get up grab some clothes from her dresser and go to the bathroom once more. I hear the shower running. <em>Who wants to bet she took a shower?<em>I laugh at myself in my head. So I pick up a book and start reading it. Not just any random book my school book, hopefully I can study and eventually fall asleep. She comes out within 5 minutes though. She turns off her light, lies down, and faces me, "I just want to say. You guys were really good tonight."

I put down my book on the night stand and look at her. "You think so?"

"Yeah, you guys were even better than that motion city whatever you call their names."

I laughed at that. "We were so dazzling that we made you forget their names?" I chuckled again.

"Nooo, you were just good."

"Thanks..." I say shyly. A silence passes between us. "Sooooo..."

"Soooo...?"

"...what's your favorite color?"

She smiles, "Huh?"

"What's your favorite color? You can tell many things from a person's favorite color."

She laughs, "Ummmm... that's kind of hard."

"Come on..."

"Okay... ummmm... I guess... green and... purple?"

"Hmmmm... the green means you are a relaxer, you're conservative, and like to live wealthy."

"Ha ha I wish."

"And purple means your royal, can live with luxury, likes to live with wealth, has sophistication, are feminine, and romantic."

"Yep purple definitely describes me. What's yours?"

"I like..." I pause for a second, "ummmm..." another second, "the colors of the rainbow." I laugh.

"HEYY!" She gives me this cute dirty look. "That is totally not fair!"

"Yes it is."

"No its not! I gave you mine. You give me yours."

I start laughing again cause that totally sounded wrong in my head. "I'm for real yo, I like the colors of the rainbow."

"Uh huh, which means... you are gay."

I give a face of shock and horror.

She looks at me more closely and I still have that hard look on my face thinking, _I can't believe she just said that._She sees that she has hurt my feelings, and starts too, "I mean, I.. sorry..."

I start laughing. "Gotcha."

She narrows her eyes at me.

"What?"

"That wasn't nice!"

"Oh come on. You can't kid around once in a while."

She gives me an eye roll then turns around in her bed, her back facing me.

"Aw come on B."

She ignores me.

"B...?"

I'm still being ignored.

I let out an exasperated sigh.

And she STILL ignores me.

_Fuck great job Lehane..._

Silence fills the room, then all of a sudden hear a small giggle. She turns around and is smiling widely, "Gotcha."

"You little..." I get up and jump on her, flicking her with my fingers.

"Owwww!" She laughs. "FAITH! STOOOPPP!" She laughs again.

I don't stop.

"Faith...!"

"Do you give?"

"Noooo..."

I start flicking her again.

"Oh about now?"

"Nope!"

I flick her again until I hear her say it.

"Okay okay! I give." I stop flicking and flop on the other side of her. "Geez woman. I'm going to have bruises because of you." She is rubbing the spots where it hurts the most.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would. And man you made me sweat." I wipe the sweat off my forehead and wipe it on her arm.

"EW!" She shudders and then she hits me. "That's so gross Faith!"

I laugh. "That's what you get."

"Uh huh."

"Okay well, since its 3 already and I gotta get up at 7:30 that means I gotta go to my side of the room and get some sleep."

"Okay." She looks at me expectantly.

I just lay there.

"You aren't gunna move?"

I shake my head, "I'm too tired to lift a muscle." She laughs.

"Okay, then... I'll go over there, so you can get some sleep." She gets up, pulls on her blanket, and wraps it around her lying on my bed.

I switch positions of my head really fast.

She sees me and laughs. "I thought you were too tired to lift a muscle?"

"My arm and leg muscles. Not my neck muscles."

"Suuuuurrreee..."

I feel the exhaust hit me really fast.

She smiles.

"What?" I question.

"You look tired."

"That I am B, good night."

"Night." She smiles and turns off my table lamp.


End file.
